The present invention relates to an elevator system and an elevator controller. The elevator system comprises an elevator car that is moved by a drive unit along an elevator shaft wall provided with shaft doors, wherein this shaft wall can be part of an elevator shaft closed all around by shaft walls or constructed to be wholly or partly open at one or more sides.
There is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,263 a monitoring device for elevator systems which generates on each occasion in accordance with a self-diagnostic process a specific reaction for concrete fault cases in order, in particular, to reduce the speed of an elevator car or in order to stop it. It is also known, for example from the international patent specification WO 00/51929, to use in systems of that kind different redundantly operating sensors, changeover switches and microprocessors as well as a data bus. Since such systems are quite complex, they have proved to be relatively complicated and costly.